That's Christmas to Me
by Aria F
Summary: Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah 'Christmas'-nya
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Jongin/Baekhyun

Rating: M (mengandung seksual konten, yang masih di bawah umur harap menutup tab.)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Words count: 1468 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah 'Christmas'-nya

_**Sequel of—First Snow **_

.

.

_Salju pertama turun._

Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela apartemen yang sedikit berembun. Baekhyun ingin sekali berlari ke luar dan turun untuk bermain salju. Tapi Baekhyun ingat tahun kemarin Chanyeol memarahinya karena memakan salju yang turun hingga demam. Baekhyun juga harus ingat artikel di internet yang Chanyeol perlihatkan tentang betapa berbahayanya memakan salju.

Salju turun terlambat karena biasanya di akhir November atau pada awal Desember salju sudah turun. Mungkin Baekhyun harus selalu ingat untuk tidak terlalu sering menghidupkan pendingin ruangan karena bisa meningatkan pemanasan global.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika dia mendapati Chanyeol yang baru datang dari pintu apartemen yang terbuka dengan plastik putih besar di tangannya. Ujung daun prai menyembul dari plastik putihnya, membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus masak segala, _sih_? Kita 'kan bisa pakai fasilitas pesan antar." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mendekati Chanyeol. Mengambil plastik putih dari tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku cuma takut kau sakit kalau makan sembarangan lagi. Ingat tidak waktu kita pesan Jjajangmyeon kedelai hitam minggu kemarin? Pencernaanmu jadi tidak bagus, 'kan?" Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol hanya menggerutu pelan. Mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasaknya.

"Iya, iya. Berhenti mengoceh dan bantu aku mengupas kulit bawang ini!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan, lalu mulai mngambil pisau dan mengupasnya.

"Aku hanya takut kau sakit, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik memandang Chanyeol. "Iya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menghidupkan kompor listrik untuk merebus air. Baekhyun mengira-ngira sebesar apa cinta Chanyeol padanya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, natal nanti kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Mereka sedang menonton film Sherlock Holmes. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan pada film ini. Membuatnya harus menghargai apa yang laki-laki itu suka, karena Chanyeol juga tetap membiarkannya menonton film-film kartun keluaran Disney yang sudah sangat lama.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dari posisinya walaupun dia terkejut sekali mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah orang tua Chanyeol, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau ayah Chanyeol tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun rasa sudah saatnya meminta kejelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Rumah mana? Aku sudah di rumah."

"Rumah orang tuamu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak pu—"

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang menyender padanya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya pelan dan menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Baek, kita sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. Udara semakin dingin karena sudah pertengahan bulan Desember. Mungkin Baekhyun pikir wajar jika mereka agak canggung dalam membicarakan hal berat seperti ikatan pernikahan atau semacamnya. Tapi Baekhyun butuh kejelasan setidaknya untuk hubungan antara mereka dan orang tua Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun rasa menjauhi orang tua Chanyeol dan bertingkah seperti dia adalah yatim-piatu adalah ide yang buruk. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang tidak punya orang tua. Itu adalah hal terburuk pertama—kedua karena dibenci orang tua Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku pikir tidak baik menjauhi ayahmu seperti ini, dan sudah saatnya kau mengunjungi orang tuamu. Ibumu pasti juga rindu padamu." Baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Iya, Baek," Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa dan membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya. "Tapi kau 'kan tahu kalau ayahku tidak suka padamu."

"Tapi itu kan sudah lama. Saatnya mencoba lagi, setidaknya antara kau dan ayahmu." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol lagi. Meraba-raba dada Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya dan membuat ukiran abstrak di sana.

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada kau."

"Oke, oke. Aku juga ikut. Bagaimana? Mau mengunjungi rumah orang tuamu saat natal?"

"Hmm. Tapi..," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya, "Ayo ngeseks dulu malam ini." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga ujung hidung bertemu.

Baekhyun diam saja saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas. Selangkangan dan dada mereka menyatu. Baekhyun tidak mau susah-susah berpura-pura tidak menikmati seksnya dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini—Chanyeol itu hebat sekali urusan ranjang. Tapi tetap saja diam-diam Baekhyun masih berharap mereka melakukan sesuatu seperti yang orang-orang bilang 'bercinta'—atau apalah. Bagaimana Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol benar-benar melihatnya sebagai pendamping hidup, bukan sekedar alat pemuas nafsu saja. Terkadang Baekhyun iri pada Luhan—teman Chanyeol- yang diperlakukan seperti putri raja oleh Sehun. Bahkan anak itu sudah dibawa pada orangtua Sehun.

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak punya cukup hak untuk meminta hubungan yang jelas pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada Chanyeol sejak laki-laki itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang nyaris mati membeku setelah diperkosa beramai-ramai di gang belakang gedung Myeokdo. Chanyeol merawatnya, memberinya makan, dan tempat tinggal. Apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun beri sebagai balasan kalau bukan tubuhnya? Dia tidak punya apa-apa. Dan harusnya Baekhyun cukup tahu diri.

Tapi setiap merasakan sakit setiap berhubungan badan dengan Chanyeol, diam-diam Bekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan bertanya padanya apakah itu sakit jika dia bergerak terlalu cepat, atau apakah nyaman saat mereka melakukannya, atau apakah Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah untuk melanjutkan. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Chanyeol sudah cukup baik untuk tidak meninggalkannya di gang gelap saat dia sudah tergeletak tanpa pakaian di tengah salju yang baru turun di awal bulan desember. Dan harusnya Baekhyun tidak meminta lebih.

Chanyeol kembali menyentuh pinggul ramping Baekhyun yang sudah terkapar setelah orgasme mereka. Baekhyun selalu hafal, itu tidak akan selesai dalam satu atau dua kali orgasme. Chanyeol adalah lelaki sehat yang cukup sibuk untuk bekerja di kantor, dan satu-satunya hiburannya ada di apartemen. Tentu Baekhyun memaklumi.

"Baek, jangan tidur dulu. Aku belum selesai." Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium rahangnya. "Baek."

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan iris mata hitamnya itu. "Chanyeol, aku lelah. Nanti lagi saja ya?" Baekhyun nyaris tertidur lagi kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera menahan pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Chanyeol menjilat-jilat telinga Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Ini. Pada akhir Baekhyun tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menolak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau saja yang masuk, aku tunggu di sini." Baekhyun mendorong pelan punggung tegap Chanyeol ke depan. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol setelah penjaga gerbang rumah Chanyeol menyapa tuan mudanya ramah. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk bertemu ayah Chanyeol. Mengingat pertama—dan terakhir kali Baekhyun menemui ayah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu memarahinya dan mengatainya laki-laki murahan karena menggoda Chanyeol dan menggantungkan hidup pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sama-sama sepakat untuk menemui orang tua Chanyeol, dan di sinilah mereka.

Chanyeol yang terdorong ke depan segera berbalik dan menatap anak itu marah, sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memakai sarung tangan tipis. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kecuali menemui ayahku. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk kabur dari sini."

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah hingga tiga kali dan merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang mengerat saat pintu rumah Chanyeol terbuka. Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat tahu kalau yang membuka pintu rumah adalah Yura—kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya nyaris terpekik saat melihat adik dan calon adik iparnya datang berkunjung ke rumah.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Itu sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang. Setahun? Aku merindukanmu. Ayah dan ibu juga." Yura segera memeluk adik kesayangannya yang semakin bertambah tinggi setiap mereka bertemu. Setelahnya Yura melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap laki-laki di sebelah Chanyeol. "Astaga, astaga. Ini Baekhyun, kan? Kau benar-benar semakin manis." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat melihat kakak Chanyeol memeluknya dengan kuat dan mencium pipinya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin iri pada Chanyeol karena punya saudara yang baik.

Yura mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun tetap berdiri di ruang tamu saat Chanyeol tanpa sadar berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang besar dan melihat ayahnya sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah _Time_ Edisi Internasional dengan serius. Suara teriakan Yura terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan yang Chanyeol bisa kenali milik ibunya. Dan sesaat sesudah itu, Chanyeol mendapat pelukan kuat dari ibunya. Ibunya melirik pada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan kikuk. Ibu Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membungkuk pelan sambil memperkenalkan diri tapi ibu Chanyeol sudah keburu memeluk Baekhyun cepat.

"Iya, aku masih ingat kau, Byun Baekhyun. Kau kekasihnya Chanyeol yang waktu itu, kan? Duduklah." Baekhyun sedikit lega karena ibu Chanyeol masih baik seperti dulu, padahal dia sudah menyiapkan diri di rumah kalau-kalau saja dia dimarahi dan diusir dari rumah Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol mendekati ayah Chanyeol, berbicara sesuatu lalu kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah menyusul duduk di sofa. Baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap ayah Chaneyol. Dia bisa saja kena tampar saat ini.

"Ada apalagi kau datang ke sini? Dulu aku sudah bilang jangan pernah lagi membawa laki-laki ini ke rumahku." Baekhyun semakin menunduk dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat ibu Chanyeol yang berbicara pada ayah Chanyeol untuk tetap tenang. Tapi mereka semua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: ff ini kira-kira cuma sekitar dua atau tiga chapter kok. ff ini nyeritain kenapa Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun bisa berakhir kayak di First Snow itu. Jadi harap baca First Snow dulu ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Jongin/Baekhyun

Rating: M (mengandung seksual konten, yang masih di bawah umur harap menutup tab.)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Words count: 1,889 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah 'Christmas'-nya

_**Sequel of—First Snow **_

.

.

"_Hei, agashi! Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

_Chanyeol berlari ke arah kerumunan yang langsung bubar begitu saja saat melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arah mereka. Mereka tampak mengancingi zipper celana mereka sebelum tunggang-langgang berlari ke arah belokan di ujung gang. Ujung sepatu pantofel Chanyeol nyaris tergelincir ketika menginjak aspal licin yang mulai tertutupi salju. Sebenarnya dari jauh saja, Chanyeol, dengan otak umur dua puluh tiga tahunnya, sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada kumpulan laki-laki di gang belakang kantor ayahnya__ itu__. _

_Itu pemerkosaan. _

_Apalagi suara rintihan pelan yang halus itu tidak bisa bohong. Suara yang terdengar semakin serak dan samar-samar. _

_Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak empat meter dari tempatnya terdiam itu. Tapi tidak sampai karena dia sudah sibuk terkejut sendiri. _

_Laki-laki. _

_Chanyeol bisa langsung tahu kalau itu tubuh laki-laki. Walaupun dengan ukuran tubuh yang Chanyeol pikir memang mirip perempuan. Tapi mata Chanyeol mana bisa bohong ketika melihat alat vital laki-laki di antara selangkangan tubuhnya. Tubuh itu tergeletak dengan dada naik-turun dan napas satu-satu. Chanyeol ingin segera berlari keluar gang dan memanggil ambulans saat suara lembut itu bicara padanya untuk pertama kali._

"_To-tolong."_

_Chanyeol memutar ujung sepatunya saat laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Chanyeol ingin langsung kabur saja dan pura-pura tidak mendengar kalau laki-laki itu bicara padanya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau hanya ada dia di gang gelap itu. _

_Salju yang menebal satu senti di atas tanah itu hancur oleh tapak sepatu Chanyeol yang tebal. Pantofelnya tenggelam dan menimbulkan suara samar saat Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. Mata laki-laki itu nyaris tertutup saat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menepuk pelan pipi kanannya dan mengelus alis mata laki-laki itu dengan kedua ujung ibu jarinya yang besar. _

"_Hei, jangan pingsan dulu! Aku mohon. Aku bisa dituduh yang tidak-tidak!"_

_Dengan panik Chanyeol segera berdiri dari laki-laki itu saat tangannya digenggam oleh telapak tangan mungil yang membeku. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. I-ini dingin sekali."_

_Chanyeol refleks kembali berjongkok dan mengusap pipi dingin laki-laki itu yang anehnya lembut seperti kulit bayi. Mencoba menenangkannnya walaupun dia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia lakukan. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya ke mobilku sebentar. Aku akan ambilkan selimut untukmu. Tunggu di sini, oke?"_

_Chanyeol segera berbalik tanpa sempat mendengarkan jawaban dari laki-laki manis itu. Dia segera berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju keluar gang dan segera menghampiri Cadillac hitamnya yang terparkir di depan gang. _

_Dengan tangan bergetar karena panik, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil selimut dari bulu domba asli yang mahal. Chanyeol ingat dia hampir tidak pernah memakai selimut ini. Diam-diam Chanyeol berterima kasih pada kakaknya—Yura, karena memaksa meletakkan selimut ini di mobilnya. _

_Baekhyun sudah tidak bergerak saat Chanyeol datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan selimut tebal di tangannya. Chanyeol mendesah lega saat Baekhyun sadar setelah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Chanyeol dengan segera melilitkan selimut tebal pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, membiarkan pakaian laki-laki itu tercecer di tengah gang dan membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya. _

_Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya. Tempat yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol sekarang cuma apartemennya. Saat perhentian lampu merah__,__ diam-diam __Chanyeol __melirik laki-laki manis yang terlentang tanpa pakaian di jok belakang. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau laki-laki itu mendapatkan luka koyak di pinggir bibirnya. Mungkin dia melawan. Pandangan Chanyeol menyusuri garis wajah hingga tulang selangkanya. _

_Laki-laki ini manis sekali. Pantas saja dia diperkosa. Mungkin laki-laki normal seperti Chanyeol bisa saja jatuh hati padanya dan berubah menjadi gay. Tapi Chanyeol rasa dia masih menyukai dada besar._

_Chanyeol memberikan senyum canggung saat melewati penjaga keamanan di apartemennya. Mungkin mereka mengira-ngira ada kejadian apa sehingga Chanyeol bisa datang jam sebelas malam sambil membopong laki-laki mungil dengan selimut. _

_Setelah keluar dari lift, Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan menuju ke pintu apartemennya tanpa kesusahan karena tubuh laki-laki itu bahkan mengejutkannya karena terlalu ringan. __Setelah baru saja mendesah lega karena telah sampai di depan pintu, sekarang dia kebingungan karena tidak bisa membuka password apartemennya. _

_Saat sedang berpikir keras dengan tangan yang sudah penuh oleh lilitan selimut tebal dan tubuh seorang pemuda, tetangga apartemennya datang di saat yang tepat sekali. Membuat semuanya menjadi mudah tiba-tiba. Junmyeon; tetangga apartemen Chanyeol selama dua tahun lebih itu, juga seorang dokter. Hyungnya itu, dengan insting dokternya menanyai keadaan Baekhyun dan membantu Chanyeol membuka password pintu apartemen. Setelah itu, Chanyeol dibuat pusing lagi oleh Junmyeon saat dokter itu bilang kalau Baekhyun mendapat luka yang serius pada anusnya. Koyak, trauma—apalah. Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi karena yang Chanyeol bisa pikirkan adalah bagaimana membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, karena jika ayahnya tahu dia bisa dapat masalah besar. _

_Setelah Junmyeon keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada laki-laki itu selanjutnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat duduk di sofa merah hangatnya. _

_Kenapa dia mau bersusah-susah melibatkan diri pada hal yang bahkan bukan masalahnya? Setidaknyapun jika dia ingin membantu harusnya dia menelepon ambulans atau polisi. Kenapa dia mesti repot-repot membawa laki-laki itu ke apartemennya? Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengenalnya. _

_Laki-laki itu orang asing. _

_Tapi tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia sudah tertarik pada laki-laki itu sejak awal._

_._

_._

_._

"Ada apalagi kau datang ke sini? Dulu aku sudah bilang jangan pernah lagi membawa laki-laki ini ke rumahku." Baekhyun semakin menunduk dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat ibu Chanyeol yang berbicara pada ayah Chanyeol untuk tetap tenang. Tapi mereka semua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

Ayah Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan cepat dengan gerakan ingin menampar Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol menghalangi ayahnya. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lama sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan lengan ayahnya dengan kasar.

"Kuberitahu agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun!" Chanyeol merasa sesak napas saat berusaha menahan emosinya. Ibu Chanyeol sibuk sendiri memegangi ayahnya dan menenangkannya, memberitahu dengan pelan bahwa mereka harus membicarakan segala hal dengan tenang. Tapi ayah Chanyeol malah memaki Baekhyun dan menceramahi mereka tentang homoseksual.

"Kau tahu?" Kata ayah Chanyeol, "_Koyanisquatsi_! Itu berarti 'Kehidupan yang tidak seimbang'! Mengacaukan keseimbangan alam! Dan sekarang kau melakukannya. Mana ada laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, _hah_? Itu yang disebut dengan tidak normal!"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan peluh dan bergemetar. Chanyeol tahu ayahnya sudah menyakiti Baekhyun di malam natal yang seharusnya damai. Chanyeol tahu dari awal kalau mengunjungi ayahnya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi Chanyeol juga tahu kalau Baekhyun menginginkan pengakuan.

"Berhenti menceramahiku tentang agama pagan. Aku bukan penganutnya! Aku tidak peduli dengan yang orang-orang katakan. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku akan menikahinya, dan itu yang akan aku dapatkan!" Chanyeol nyaris menerjang ayahnya jika saja Baekhyun dan Yura tidak memegangi tubuhnya kuat. Ibu Chanyeol malah sudah terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu yang lembut itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol keluar saat Yura meminta mereka untuk pergi dahulu. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dengan cepat dan berlalu keluar bersama Chanyeol setelah menggumamkan '_selamat_ _natal'_.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol malah mulai marah-marah pada Baekhyun mengenai ide bodohnya untuk datang ke rumah ayahnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam karena Baekhyun pikir dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah selesai marah-marah hingga meninju stir mobil yang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Termenung untuk waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk, meraih kedua pipinya dan memandang Baekhyun dalam.

"Baek, maaf ya? Tadi aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya kesal pada ayahku."

Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak mereka dan mencium dahi Baekhyun lama-lama. Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol mencium dahinya tanpa ada konteks seksual di antara mereka. Mereka terdiam lama sebelum Chanyeol mengusap-usap tulang selangka Baekhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali melajukan Cadillac-nya ke gereja karena dia dan Baekhyun sudah sepakat akan misa natal ke gereja jika ayah Chanyeol menolaknya.

Baekhyun menutup kelopak matanya saat menjejaki gereja dan mendengar nyanyi-nyanyian merdu. Chanyeol menuntunnya mendapatkan kursi agak di belakang karena gereja sudah mulai penuh.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berdoa.

Jika memang Tuhan itu ada, maka Baekhyun benar-benar meminta Chanyeol sebagai hadiah natal seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Iya, Jongin. Chanyeol bilang begitu."

Baekhyun mendekati Jongin sambil membawa dua wafel cokelat yang Jongin bawa tadi. Baekhyun duduk di depan Jongin sambil memakan wafelnya pelan.

Baekhyun menelepon Jongin, teman baik Chanyeol—yang sekarang jadi temannya juga. Baekhyun mengeluh mengenai betapa takutnya ia akan hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana anak itu terlihat tidak menganggap serius hubungannya dan Baekhyun, dan bagaimana Baekhyun takut kalau Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya mainan saja.

"Perasaanmu saja, kau itu berlebihan sekali. Chanyeol itu memang begitu." Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan membungkam wajah Jongin dengan bantal yang ada di sofa. Sesudahnya mereka sama-sama terdiam lama.

Jongin mendongak terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun terisak pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan air mata yang banyak. Jongin dengan gelagapan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sama mungilnya dengan punya Kyungsoo—kekasihnya.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi menangis? Maafkan aku, _okay_? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih seperti itu."

"Habis kau bicara seperti seolah aku cuma membeli cerutu sepersepuluh dolar. Aku sadar diri kalau aku tidak sama seperti kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol bukan hanya di ranjangku. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya." Baekhyun terisak sambil makin memeluk Jongin kuat. Malah sampai Baekhyun lupa kalau kebiasaannya untuk menangis di pangkuan Chanyeol masih belum hilang.

Baekhyun menaiki kaki Jongin yang duduk bersila. Meraih tubuh jangkung Jongin dan memeluk lehernya kuat. Jongin yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa balas memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung sempit itu. Hal yang Jongin tahu untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis hanya memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. Jadi hal itu juga yang akan Jongin lakukan pada Baekhyun yang sesegukan di depannya.

Chanyeol masuk di saat yang tidak tepat. Baekhyun harusnya tahu itu. Tapi itu sudah terlambat saat Chanyeol masuk dan melihat semuanya. Bagaimana tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk erat-erat leher Jongin, dan bagaimana telapak tangan Jongin yang mengusap-usap punggung sempit Baekhyun pelan.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah sambil mengumpat. Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun, melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Jongin dan memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi hanya gelagapan saja saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya kasar. Sesudahnya dengan marah Chanyeol menerjang tubuh Jongin dan memberinya pukulan tepat di pelipis kiri. Telak membuat darah mengalir pelan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, _hah_? Belum cukup Kyungsoo untukmu?!"

Chanyeol menghantam kembali perut dan kaki Jongin dengan tendangan yang keras. Baekhyun hanya terpekik sambil mencoba melerai perkelahian di depannya. Tapi tubuh kecil Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan, yang ada Baekhyun malah terhempas jatuh ke lantai kayu eboni apartemen yang mahal itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin?! Dasar murahan! Harusnya _aku_ _sudah_ _tahu_ ini sejak awal!"

Baekhyun yang terkesiap dengan tuduhan kosong Chanyeol hanya terisak. Lalu dia segera merangkak menuju kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang dibalut celana kain yang mahal, memeluknya sebentar sebelum menciumnya.

"Tidak, tidak Chanyeol! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Chanyeol sudah terlalu kalut untuk mengerti dan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia sudah dibuat sangat pusing dengan masalah kantor dan ayahnya. Dan di saat dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk Baekhyun, anak itu malah bertingkah. Membuatnya merasa harus berpikir ulang untuk Baekhyun.

"Lupakan soal pernikahan kita. Aku tidak mau memberikan hidupku pada jalang sepertimu!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kakinya dengan kasar. Laki-laki itu dengan kasar mengambil kunci mobil yang diletakkannya dan pergi dengan membanting pintu apartemen yang terkunci otomatis. Jongin terkapar di sofa dengan darah mengalir di wajahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam di lantai apartemen sambil sesegukan.

'_Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu apa-apa.'_

.

.

.

-tbc-

Agashi: sufiks yang dipakai untuk memanggil perempuan muda (nona.)

Terma kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Jongin/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Words count: 1,280 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah 'Christmas'-nya

_**Sequel of—First Snow **_

.

.

_Chanyeol menoleh ketika laki-laki manis yang ditolongnya tadi malam sudah sadar. Laki-laki itu meringis pelan, membuat kepala Chanyeol dengan cepat mendongak ke arahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat laki-laki itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sebelum terdiam melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan pelan dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan laki-laki yang menolongnya._

"_Maaf... dan terima kasih."_

_Chanyeol mengernyit pelan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini harus memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah kata maaf dan terima kasih. Chanyeol ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi dia tidak ingin tampak seperti orang bodoh. Jadi yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'bukan masalah' pada laki-laki itu._

_Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya di sofa kecil yang dipindahkannya ke dekat tempat tidur. Chanyeol memberikan cangkir teh yang masih hangat pada laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki itu tanpa banyak bertanya meminumnya dalam diam._

"_Ini teh apa? Lemon?"_

"_Bukan, itu sitrun cina." Chanyeol membenarkan. Mereka terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan ada di antara mereka. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak nyaman segera memulai percakapan kembali._

"_Jadi, uhm, siapa namamu?"_

_Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol terhenyak melihat senyum yang manis itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya yang memegang cangkir teh kosong bekas laki-laki itu bergemetar, begitu pula hatinya. _

"_Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Tapi panggil Baekhyun saja tidak apa-apa, kok."_

"_Okay, Baekhyun."_

_Mereka bertukar senyum dan tatapan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa tubuh telanjangnya tadi malam bisa dibaluti piyama satin yang lembut._

_. _

_._

_._

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam pada laki-laki manis di depannya. Jongin bilang namanya Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin. Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo-nya karena sudah mau membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di apartemen mereka sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke panti asuhan lamanya.

"Kau kekasihnya Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggumamkan kata '_dulu'_ pada Kyungsoo saat anak itu datang sambil membawa _snack_ bungkusan dan es batu untuk luka Jongin. Kyungsoo mengelap luka pada pelipis Jongin sambil menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Jongin sudah cerita padaku. Aku mengerti, aku harap Chanyeol menarik kata-katanya. Dia memang agak bertemperamen buruk."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum meminta ijin untuk tidur. Baekhyun tertidur dengan wajah penuh air mata dan menggenggam ponsel dengan wajah Chanyeol pada layarnya. Baekhyun menangisi Chanyeol dan kebodohannya semalaman.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah pada pikirannya.

Sejak dia kembali ke apartemennya tanpa ada Baekhyun di sana, Chanyeol mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena berbicara terlalu kasar. Menduga-duga Baekhyun akan pulang dalam satu—atau dua hari, memaafkannya, dan kembali seperti semula. Tapi sejak hari ketiga Baekhyun tidak kembali ke apartemennya, Chanyeol mulai panik dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin anak itu sekarang sedang asik bercumbu dengan Jongin di hotel.

Chanyeol ingin membuktikan pikiran buruknya dengan mendatangi apartemen Jongin. Tapi yang membukakan pintu apartemennya malah Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol juga terkejut saat Kyungsoo menasihatinya tentang apa yang Chanyeol dengar sebagai _'saling percaya'_ dan _'mendengarkan penjelasannya'_.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol malah makin tidak bisa tidur dan esoknya memaksa mendatangi kantor Jongin. Dia harus berdebat dengan sekertaris Jongin selama dua puluh satu menit yang melelahkan sebelum dengan kesal suara Jongin terdengar di telepon kantor yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Dan Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah ketika Jongin, dengan sikap tenang dan bijaknya menceritakan yang terjadi dan mengusir Chanyeol dari kantornya.

"Pergi sana! Cari Baekhyun sampai dapat, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris setahun saat Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Melupakan tentang betapa egoisnya Chanyeol untuk pergi tanpa mendengarkan apa-apa darinya.

Baekhyun kembali ke panti asuhan lamanya dan berterima kasih karena nyonya Jung masih mau menampungnya kembali. Baekhyun mengajari anak-anak di sana berhitung dan ilmu alam, juga memasak kue.

Ada satu hari dimana Baekhyun begitu merindukan Chanyeol, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya membuat _aclairs_ dengan vla _ragout_ kesukaan laki-laki itu. Baekhyun ingat kalau Chanyeol terbiasa dengan makanan mahal, membuatnya juga harus membiasakan diri untuk belajar membuat apapun yang Chanyeol suka hingga menghanguskan _choux_ _paste_-nya dalam empat kali percobaan pertama. Sesudahnya Baekhyun malah dikerubungi oleh anak-anak yang bertanya mengapa dia menangisi adonan kue.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan ke depan walaupun hatinya ragu. Terus hingga taman itu terlihat dari kejauhan. Chanyeol berjalan sendirian dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalan. Melihat ke sekeliling, semua orang tampak bahagia. Dulu Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun akan selalu berjalan di sana, dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang manis seperti udara. Tapi Chanyeol bodoh karena membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol menyesali karena dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun begitu berharga. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak tahu itu?

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah berbeda. Dia ingin Baekhyun kembali. Dan mereka akan duduk di kursi taman, menghabiskan malam natal dengan berpelukan dan bersenandung lagu natal yang manis. Chanyeol ingin memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa sekarang berbeda.

Tapi jika mereka bertemu, akankah Chanyeol menangis?

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang basah. Dia masih berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil ke arah taman. Mengapa pipinya basah? Apakah itu karena salju? Atau air mata?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini sangat aneh, hanya memikirkan Baekhyun saja membuat air matanya jatuh. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalan di bawahnya. Air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali padanya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja. Bahkan jika segala hal yang dia punya hingga sekarang hilang, Chanyeol tidak akan khawatir. Chanyeol semakin merindukan Baekhyun. Tapi jika mereka bertemu, akankah Chanyeol menangis?

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan gerbang taman dengan ukiran yang rumit. Namun tidak diindahkan karena pikirannya hanya diisi oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Salju pertama turun.

Tanpa dia sadari tangan kanannya sudah menadah ke atas, membiarkan rasa dingin dari salju yang meleleh di telapak tangannya. Membiarkan rasa sakit di dadanya mencair oleh kenangan. Chanyeol menutup kelopak matanya sejenak, membiarkan dirinya tenang dan melepaskan Baekhyun dari dirinya, hatinya.

Chanyeol kembali berhenti melangkah. Tapi kali ini dengan kedua mata yang melebar, dan dada yang berdentum-dentum aneh. Seorang laki-laki manis dengan sweter putih kebesaran sedang duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap ke arah kota, menampakkan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung yang dari jauh seperti bintang yang berkerlip.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol artikan. Namun hanya sebentar karena sekarang wajah itu sudah tersenyum, membuat kedua mata _hazel_ itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit yang cantik. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dinding pertahanan yang dibuatnya selama setahun belakangan ini hancur begitu saja karena laki-laki di depannya ini. Chanyeol heran bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memutar-balikkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun bahkan tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Baekhyun berdiri dengan pandangan tersipu dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau datang."

Chanyeol benar-benar senang karena Baekhyun yang ada di depannya ini nyata. Dan Chanyeol merasa senang, karena dia tahu, saat dia bertemu Baekhyun, dia tidak menangis; karena dia sudah terlalu sibuk bahagia.

"Ya, aku datang. Dan kau menungguku."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan memeluk Chanyeol kuat, merasa sama-sama sesak namun tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan. "Tentu saja, ini 'kan malam natal." Chanyeol merasa dia siap kehilangan apapun demi momen ini, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, tentu. Selamat natal, Baekhyun-_ah_."

"Selamat natal juga, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam kuat-kuat karena nikmat. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan selangkangan mereka yang bertemu. Leher Baekhyun malah sudah habis dikerjai oleh tangan dan lidah Chanyeol. Setelah merasakan orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun mencuri kecupan dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku ya, Chanyeol."

"Apa yang maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Menuduhmu dengan bodohnya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil kembali sibuk mengecupi bahu berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya, Baek. _You are the best christmas ever_."

Baekhyun tergelak kecil dengan perkataan Chanyeol sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol pelan.

"_Yeah, you are my best christmas present ever_."

Mereka terdiam lama seperti selamanya sebelum suara letih Baekhyun terdengar mengejutkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Chanyeol, ayo temui ayahmu lagi."

.

.

.

-end-

a/n: Saya tahu endingnya gaje. Tapi otak saya udah mentok bgt. Semoga lega sama endingnya.

I do really sorry kalau seandainya ada yang kurang nyaman dengan cara penulisan saya yang emang agak aneh. Buat yang review itu, saya anggap sebagai masukan untuk cara penulisan saya supaya lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review ^^


End file.
